Food Rations
Food is one of the most essential assets in Sheltered. Food and Water, are the two main consumables. If a survivor lacks either of these for too long, they will become malnourished or dehydrated, and will start losing health slowly over time. Their movement speed inside the shelter is also massively decreased. Food types There are three types of food in the game, of which two require a Freezer to store. They are Food Rations, Meat, and Desperate Meat. Food Rations Food Rations are the "standard" type of food, and will be the only type the player can store and obtain until the player has built a Freezer in the shelter. Being the most common and easiest to store, it is valued the least of the three types, having a trade value of 10. Being the standard type of food, it is consumed relatively fast. Approximately one ration per day per shelter inhabitant (including pets) Meat Meat is the most valuable, yet the hardest to store and obtain type of food. It can keep a survivor fed for far longer than a simple Food Ration, but it requires a Freezer -- and as such, power -- to be stored. Meat can be stored without powering the Freezer, but it will rot within one day. Meat can only be obtained from Restaurants in the world map, snare traps, and rat traps. It has a trade value of 15. Desperate Meat Desperate Meat should only be eaten in the most dire of circumstances. It is harvested from dead people and pets, and will increase the trauma level of anyone who eats it. Desperate Meat, just like its regular counterpart, requires a Freezer in order to be obtained. It has a trade value of 10. Stoves Stoves increase the amount of Hunger reduction when eating a food item. They can be of tremendous help in the long run, and take no ongoing resources, so it is recommended to build one as soon as you can afford it. Auto-Pantry These Pantries can only be crafted when you find a random blueprint in the wasteland. Blue prints are very rare but once you find the blue print you can make as many Auto-pantries as you want. you need 12 nails, 6 wires and 15 wood. The auto-pantry holds 100 food rations and from my research, I beleive that it can generate one can of food per day. So if you suck and are right next to a big city, setup and expiditon and find the blue print. Auto Pantry is the Special-tier counterpart of the Large Pantry. Like its Auto Water Butt counterpart, it can both store and spontaneously generate food. It can store 100 Food Rations and generates approximately one ration per day. Cost: Tips Keep a constant supply of snares outside your bunker as hunting is a easy and reliable source of food. Remember to build a Freezer beforehand, though, as you will need somewhere to put the Meat. Don't recruit additional Survivors when you have just a few days of food. The extra mouth to feed will probably not be worth it.